non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Midna
Midna, the Twilight Princess, is a main character in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is a resident of the Twilight Realm and a descendant of the ancient Twili people. At first she seems to be a dark monster with an agenda of her own and little regard for Link, but she ends up changing her attitude towards those who are willing to help her. Biography Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru after an event known as the Interloper War. This alternate dimension, out of which the sublimated descendants could only exist as shadows, eventually became known as the Twilight Realm. Prior to the events of Twilight Princess, Zant, one of the Twili, overthrew Midna from her throne and placed a curse on her, giving her the imp monster form that she maintains for most of the game and depriving her of the magic powers that are granted to the leader of the Twili. Midna, already in possession of a Fused Shadow, leaves the Twilight Realm and witnesses Link as a wolf being taken away by a Shadow Beast. Knowing the Twili legend that the Hero would appear as a "divine beast," Midna follows Link to his prison cell in the Castle Town Sewers and tells him she'll help him escape if Link does exactly as he's told. The pair eventually exit the sewers and go to a tower in Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda, who Midna mockingly calls "Twilight Princess" and blames Zelda for Hyrule's current state. After the meeting with Zelda, Midna reminds Link that he must still save Ilia and the rest of the Ordon children that were kidnapped, saying that she'll be happy to help the young hero if he acts like her "servant." Once Link finds the first Fused Shadow in the Forest Temple, Midna reveals that was the item that she was looking for, but refuses to tell Link their exact purpose or what she plans to do with them. The power of the Fused Shadows can be used to destroy Zant, returning Midna and the other Twili to their true form. Midna does not tell Link, however, that she wants the Fused Shadows for the benefit of herself and her world. Upon collecting all Fused Shadows, Zant confronts Link and Midna in the Lanayru Spring and easily takes the Fused Shadows from them. He then tries to persuade Midna to join his side, but after she refuses, he holds her up in front of the Light Spirit Lanayru, who gravely injures Midna by overexposing her to its light. With Link now once again as a wolf and Midna nearing death, the young hero takes her to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. The dying Midna, no longer caring for her sake, asks that Zelda tell Link how to break his curse since he is the only one who can defeat Zant. As a last request, Midna pleads to Zelda to inform Link where he can find the Mirror of Twilight, and Zelda, having heard this, chooses to revive her by transferring her soul within Midna's body, disappearing in the process. After seeing the unselfish acts made by Zelda and Link, Midna has a change of heart and vows to help save Hyrule from Zant. The duo eventually arrive to the Gerudo Desert, where Midna asks for Link's help in finding the Mirror of Twilight, their last potential link to Zant. Eventually, Midna and Link reach the Mirror Chamber and find that the Mirror of Twilight has been broken into four Mirror Shards, with only one of them remaining in the mirror. After learning from the Sages the location of the remaining three shards, the pair find them and return to the Mirror Chamber to complete the mirror, where the Sages reveal that Midna is the true Twilight Princess and ruler of the Twili race, not Zelda, who had previously been defined as the Twilight Princess by Midna herself, presumably to keep a cover on her identity. Zant, after usurping the throne from Midna, placed a curse on her that gave her the form she maintains for most of the game. This curse could presumably not be lifted until Ganondorf, the source of Zant's power, was defeated. Once Link has defeated Zant in battle, Midna is shocked to see that her curse is not lifted, which would enable her to regain her powers. She uses only a fraction of the power that the Fused Shadows hold to destroy Zant, and is utterly bewildered by their power. The Fused Shadow's power is also used to break the pyramid-shaped barrier around Hyrule Castle. Midna uses the power to transform into a giant, spider-like beast with a large pole-arm weapon (see right side). This same form is used in an attempt to destroy Ganondorf during the ending sequences of the game, but ultimately fails. Shortly thereafter, Ganondorf is seen holding up the helmet part of the Fused Shadows that was Midna's trademark garment, breaking it in his hand. After Link, with some assistance from Zelda, defeats Ganondorf once and for all, the Light Spirits revive Midna and break the curse placed on her by Ganondorf and Zant, allowing Midna to regain her true form. In a comical moment when Link first sees her true form, she is amused by his silence and asks, "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Before going back to the Twilight Realm, she bids Princess Zelda and Link farewell at the Mirror Chamber and sheds a single tear, which, upon contact with the Mirror of Twilight, destroys it completely, just before she returns to the Twilight Realm. She vows to Link that she will "see him later," however it is unknown if what she says comes true, as the Mirror was the only known link to the Twilight Realm. As another last word, she asks that everyone "...remember that there is another world bound to this one." She may be hinting about the Hour of Twilight, mentioned in a conversation between Link and Rusl, and Rusl states that the two worlds intersect when the sun sets. During this ending sequence, as her tear begins to float toward the Mirror of Twilight, Midna addresses Link, beginning with the word "I..." but never finishes her sentence. Characteristics and gameplay Standing a head taller than Princess Zelda, Midna possesses red hair, red eyes and a pale complexion from the Twilight Realm. She wears a hooded cloak in similar design to Zant's leading some to believe that this may be some kind of royalty garb. With this, she wears a half-dress that reveals one leg bare, and a headdress (or crown). Strangely, she slightly resembles Veran from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. Since Midna is one of the Twili, Midna is unable to withstand the light in Hyrule and, as such, hides in Link's shadow whenever he is in the Light World. After Princess Zelda sacrifices herself and transfers her light essence to Midna, she is able from then on to take her physical form even when she's not in the Twilight; however, she still chooses to hide in Link's shadow for most of the game, to not scare people. Midna's function in the game is like that of Link's previous companions: she helps the player learn the controls for the game and often gives Link hints on what to do or where to go next. When Link is a wolf, Midna will ride on top of him and be able to create an energy field to help the young hero lock on to enemies and defeat them easily, as seen in the case of Shadow Beasts. Players can choose to talk to Midna at any time by pressing the "Z" button on the GameCube controller or up on the Directional Pad on the Wii Remote. When Wolf Link is in a certain area or near a faraway platform, Midna's icon will flash, which, when pressed, will make Midna float over to that area that Wolf Link can jump to. This is especially helpful to Link since it allows him to reach otherwise unaccessible platforms. Obtaining the Shadow Crystal later on in the game will allow Midna to switch Link between human and wolf as desired. Abilities Throughout the course of the game, Midna portrays several abilities both in the Light and Twilight worlds. The most notable one is that she is able to warp Link through the portals of the Twilight at any given time (provided that Link can transform into a wolf without anyone noticing him). She seems to do this with ease, and is capable of it with any kind of object or person: at one point, Midna warps a bridge and a giant rock from Death Mountain in order to help Link during his quest. Another ability seen in the beginning of Twilight Princess is the capability of walking through walls and other objects, as witnessed when she easily disintegrates and reintegrates as she gets through Link's cell in Hyrule Castle. Moreover, she can easily change her appearance and transform into other people: Midna changes her appearance to look exactly like Ilia and Colin as she reminds Link of who else he needs to rescue. After Link gathers a sword and a shield for Midna to use, she tries to use them, but is displeased by their power, so she vanishes them into the Twilight and keeps them for Link until they are needed. She can also hide in the light world as Link's shadow while he's in his human form. Once he turns into Wolf Link, she can use her hair to pull switches or make a power field around her for Wolf Link to attack enemies within that range. These powers are just some of the many other abilities that Midna seems to possess, another being that she easily frees Wolf Link from his chain and imprisonment by simply concentrating a small ball of energy between her hands. The most important power contained within the true Twilight Princess is the ability to utterly shatter the Mirror of Twilight. Zant, the Usurper King, was only able to destroy the mirror into fragments, and it's only Midna's true powers that can completely obliterate the Mirror. Personality and relationship with other characters Link Upon meeting Link while he is in wolf form, Midna suggests a deal: she will help him escape from his prison if he does exactly as she says. Midna is often condescending to Link, frequently jeering at him. As they progress further on their adventure, Midna and Link grow closer. When Zant attacks both Link and Midna, she pleads for him to help himself, and carry on with their quest. She admits that she initially intended to use Link just as a tool to gather the Fused Shadows and crush Zant, not caring a single bit about the Light World and its destiny. But because of the heroism of both Link and Zelda, the latter having sacrificed herself to save Midna (by infusing her with the Triforce of Wisdom and thus losing her physical form in the Twilight version of Hyrule), she gains a true respect for the people of the light, wanting to do everything in her grasp to save both worlds. From then on, Link and Midna maintain a strong friendship, and she is far less disdainful and more amiable and kind to him. Towards the end, Midna sacrifices herself as a last desperate attempt to kill Ganondorf, sending Link and Zelda to safety. She appears to be defeated however, and Link mourns her death after killing Ganondorf. Shortly after the Light Spirits restore her, and with Ganondorf's power lifted, she is in her true form. Noticing Link's surprise, she jokingly says to him: "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?", somewhat of a fourth-wall jab at Link being a silent protagonist. Zelda, Link and Midna return to the Mirror of Twilight, where the latter breaks it, to both Zelda and Link's surprise, seemingly sealing the world of Light and Twilight from each other forever, as only the true ruler of the Twilight Realm could destroy the Mirror. Shedding a single tear (which is used to destroy the Mirror), her parting words are "Link... I... See you later." However, this is not what the Japanese text literally translates to. Her last words, in Japanese, were "リンク…ま…またな…", which translates to "Link...s...see you." Some fans of the series have alleged a possible romance between Midna and Link, interpreting scenes when Midna lays her hand on Link's cheek, when Link cradles Midna in his arms and they gaze at each other for several seconds, or even Midna's last words as signs of affection. Zelda When Link first meets Zelda, Midna addresses her as "Twilight Princess", and seems to be very aggressive and supercilious of her and her decision to choose Hyrule being turned to Twilight over death. Midna often mocks Zelda throughout the game. It isn't until Zelda sacrifices herself, imbuing Midna with her Light to save her life that she gains respect for her and the people of the Light. During the final battle, Ganondorf possesses Zelda's body, and Midna tries to use her own to protect the princess. When this fails, Midna looks ready to attack Zelda, but softens and sadly places her hand on Zelda's cheek, and is attacked by Ganon's Puppet Zelda. When she awakens from the attack, Midna uses the Fused Shadows to eradicate Ganon's presence from Zelda, placing her out of harms way. When Dark Beast Ganon is defeated, the light Zelda gave Midna is returned to her. Zelda says that she and Midna's hearts were as one briefly, and she understands Midna's suffering. When Ganondorf resurfaces later, Midna sacrifices herself to attempt to defeat him, and sends Zelda and Link away to safety. Although it appears as if she has died, Midna is later returned to her true form after Ganon's defeat. At the Mirror of Twilight, Midna intends to leave and says that light and shadow can´t mix. The true Twilight Princess says "your words are kind, and your heart is true", but later she departs regardless, shattering the Mirror. Zant The Usurper King Zant turned the Twilight Princess, Midna, into a monster to prevent her from retaking the throne and as punishment for defying him. Midna seeks nothing else than to destroy him, using Link to collect pieces of the Fused Shadows that may defeat Zant. Nothing is known of Zant and Midna's previous relationship, but it is nothing but hatred when the game begins. Fans speculate that Zant and Midna both belong to the royal family, hence Zant's expectation that he would ascend to the throne. Ganondorf Although Midna doesn't know it initially, it is Ganon who pulls the strings behind Zant, who overthrew Midna and changed her into an imp with Ganondorf's power. He intended to become ruler of both the Twilight and the Light, and Midna says to him she will do everything to deny him. Midna also attempts to kill Ganondorf using the power of the Fused Shadows, but fails. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Although she is not playable or an Assist Trophy, Midna makes several cameos in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Midna appears as two stickers: one of them has her riding Wolf Link while the other is just of her floating. "Midna's Lament" is a song in the game that can be unlocked and played on Bridge of Eldin while brawling (though the song's name was renamed "Midna's Lament" in the game). She also appears as two trophies. Like her two stickers, one trophy depicts her riding Wolf Link. The other is of Midna alone. Future Games With Midna On an interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma was asked if Midna would return for another game. Aonuma stated: "Because of the way Twilight Princess ended, I don’t see her making a reappearance, but who knows? If we hear enough voices for her to come back, how can we not?". There is a growing fanbase dedicated to the return of Midna in a future game, known as Want Midna Back (WMB). This initiative has already launched several projects including a WMB CD, a mass email, made WMB shirts available for purchase over the internet, commissioned Midna figurines to be sent to Nintendo, and even has an official website at http://www.wantmidnaback.com . Due to recent information and Aonuma's hints, it may have been confirmed that Midna will never make an appearance again. Aonuma has hinted: "How you think of the way "Twilight Princess" ended is up to your imagination, but it stands quite obvious about her and her future. Notes *Midna has a tendency to say the phrase, "see you later," throughout the game, usually when leaving right before a Light Spirit comes to talk to Link. Ironically, although she says the phrase in a whimsical tone, when she returns to the Twilight Realm, the phrase is said in a more melancholic way, as neither Link nor Zelda will be able to see her anymore because of the mirror's permanent rupture. *The name Midna may come from the word "midnight" as midona (the romaji for her japanese name) is the beginning of the romaji for how the japanese would pronounce midnight: midonaito. *In 2006, Nintendo Power magazine's readers voted Midna "best new game character". *In the Wii version, Midna's right eye is covered by the Fused Shadow, but in the GameCube version (as well as promotional images), her left eye is covered. This is because during development, the entire game had to be mirrored to make Link fit with the Wii's general right-handed controls (Link is traditionally left-handed). Because of this, the markings covering her body are also reversed in the two versions. *The first notes of Midna's theme seem to be based upon the first notes of Zelda's Lullaby played in reverse, or at least the timing and relation to one another in reverse (as the key is obviously different). The theme can be heard whenever Link speaks to her, as well as at key moments in the story. *At one point in the game Midna hums part of her theme song. Part of the theme song is also played at the end of the Twilight Princess intro sequence. *When Link is in wolf form but doesn't have Midna riding on his back, his shadow's appearance indicates that she is still riding him. It's also noted that if you're in front of a mirror (such as the one in Link's basement), or anything reflective (like the ice in the Snowpeak Ruins) Midna will have no reflection, possibly because she is a shadow being. *One thing questioned about Midna's appearance in her primary form is the fragment of the Fused Shadows on her head, which features an eye closely resembling the eyes on Majora's Mask, insinuating that the Fused Shadows and maybe even the Twili had something to do with Majora. This could also mean that Midna's transformed figure (with the aid of the Fused Shadows) could be that of Majora beast. *Midna's true form has some characteristics shared with Veran as she is depicted on official artworks in her Sorceress of Shadows form. Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Akiko Komoto Category:High Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe